Personal Present for Valentines Day
by mr1987
Summary: Harm gives Mac a present for Valentines Day. I updated it because everyone asked me for another chapter, so read it and review, I hope you like it. This is the last chapter.
1. Personal Present

Here's a short Valentines Day story for all the shippers who are wishing the same thing I do…HARM AND MAC FOREVER!

1530 Zulu

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, VA

(Break room)

Mac was in the break room getting a snack and a drink. She'd been shaking from hunger for the past hour because she didn't have a very big lunch. She stole a piece of chocolate from the cabinet and didn't see Harm walk in because the cabinet door was open, blocking the door for the room. Harm came up behind her and poked her in the side, leaning down to her ear and whispered, "Boo!"

Mac jumped, "Oh God! Harm don't do that, you scared me half to death."

"At least I didn't scare you to death." Harm said smartly.

Mac looked at him and smirked. Harm got a water bottle out of the fridge and got one for Mac too, "Mac do you want water?" He grabbed the two water bottles and grabbed a heart shaped box that was hidden in a small compartment in the refrigerator.

"Sure, thanks."

He handed her the water bottle and walked back behind her, "I have something for you."

"For me? What is it?"

"Well, I got you something small, but for Valentines Day, you should get the proper present, but…"

"And what's the proper present for Valentines Day? A teddy bear? A dozen roses?"

"Well that too, but I was thinking something more personal."

"Like what?"

He leaned close to her ear and was about to whisper something to her, but the generalcame in and saw them. Harm quickly moved from his spot behind her.

"Commander, colonel." The general greeted them.

"General." They both said in unison.

"Getting yourselves into trouble?" He asked, knowing what his two best officers were doing.

"No sir, we were just getting something to eat." Mac said quickly, hoping she didn't say it _too_ quickly to make like she was hiding something.

"Right." He laughed and left the room with a cup of coffee. "Be good!" He shouted from outside the break room, catching Harm and Mac off guard.

"Now where were we?" Harm asked, slowly walking back to his spot behind her.

"Uh…you…uh…" She stuttered as she felt his hand go onto her waist. "… Were just about to tell me what a more personal Valentines Day gift was."

He grinned, "Oh right." He stepped behind her and leaned down to her ear and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I would give you a kiss as a Valentines Day gift."

She tilted her head to face him, "What's stopping you?" She closed her eyes a little and tried to breathe and she felt his hand traveling to the hem of her uniform and slipping under to feel her bare skin.

"I would be afraid that I wouldn't be able to give you more in the future." He grazed his fingers over her stomach and he felt her gasp from his touch.

"Oh, trust me…you…will. You…can give me…as many as you want."

He leaned forward, turning his head a little to met her lips, "Sarah?"

"Yes?" She answered breathless, seconds from his lips.

"I love you."

"Then kiss me."

He touched his lips to hers in a barely there kiss and then pulled away, but still a few seconds away, "Mac do you love me?"

"That's a stupid question. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't."

They met in a passionate kiss and Mac turned around, leaning against the counter to steady herself. He wrapped his arms around her and she held his face in her hands. They shared a few more kisses after that, and then agreed to meet at her apartment for a Valentines Day dinner.

A/N: It might not be that good to you guys, I just wanted to give you all a Valentines Day story. Just tell me what you think. I don't think I'm gonna write another chapter, it was just a short story for Valentines Day…just tell me what you think.


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2: The Dinner

5:59 Local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Mac answered the door to see Harm standing there with a single red rose. Her Harm looked gorgeous. Her Harm She pondered, she liked the sound of that. She smiled, "You're early."

"Wanted to be early for my lady." He grinned, the grin that always won her heart.

"So I'm your lady?" She smiled.

"Only if you want to be." He mentally crossed his fingers and begged the word yes.

"Hmmm, let me think."

"Please, Mac?"

"Mmm, depends on how well you cook dinner and how well you treat me tonight." She teased, but had already made up her mind. I mean come on, did she really have to think about that one.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist, "If you being mine depends on how tonight goes, then tonight will be the best night of your life. It will be perfect." He took her hand in his and kissed her palm then kissed her cheek.

"You missed." She teased.

"Ah, a gentleman never kisses a lady until later."

"Well what was with the kiss at work?"

"That kiss, my darling, was my Valentines Day gift to you."

"Why can't I have another Valentines Day gift right now then?"

He held her face in his hands, "Because if I kiss you now, Sarah, I won't stop. And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. So why don't I cook us a nice dinner?" There was an uncertainty in her eyes so he decided to clear that up, "Trust me, you'll get plenty of kisses before I leave."

"And what if I want you to stay the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I think we can control ourselves.

"Okay, looks like I'm sleeping over then."

Later that night…

Mac had to be having the most amazing night. They had a delicious dinner, they talked for two hours about everything and anything, and now she was standing in his arms dancing to "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson. Her head was on his shoulder and they were going in small circles.

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in from of me _

_And I realized_

_I'd never live_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived…_

Before your love 

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I'd survive without your kiss_

_Cuz you've given me_

_A reason to exist_

_I'd never live_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived…before your love_

_I'd never lived…before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

_I'd never live_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived_

_I'd never lived_

_Before!…_

_Your!…_

_Love!…_

The song ended and Mac lifted her head to look at Harm. He looked into her eyes and their looks were intense. He leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway. Their lips met and they stood still for a few minutes. Finally they stumbled their way to the couch. Mac laid on the couch and pulled Harm down on her.

"So does his mean you're mine?"

"Don't break my heart." She said, her voice full of love.

"I promise not to…ever!"

"Then what do you think the answer is?"

Harm smiled and covered her lips once again.

A/N: Okay every review that I got for the first chapter asked for another chapter and when they saw I wasn't writing one, they got disappointed, so I decided to make everyone happy and write another chapter for you guys. Plus it was really fun to write this one so I hope you all like it. This one is the last chapter. Please read it and tell me what you think.


End file.
